


The Dawn Will Come

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: New Year's Eve Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Day Eve, M/M, New Year's Eve, heavily implied sexy times, only a little bit nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: The evening before First Day, the Inquisition's inner circle are celebrating at the Herald's Rest, but where did the Inquisitor go?





	The Dawn Will Come

The Herald’s Rest was bursting at the seams the night before First Day. Soldiers, workers, and pilgrims all crowded in to celebrate the end of one year and beginning of another. In a back corner of one of the upper floors, those closest to the Inquisitor were gathered.

The nearby door to the ramparts was propped open, the cold night air a welcome relief from the heat of too many bodies crammed into one space. Varric, Blackwall, Sera, and Dorian were sitting around a small table, finishing a game of wicked grace. Cassandra stood in the doorway, brow furrowed in thought.

“Has anyone seen the Inquisitor? I thought he might be outside but no one is there.”

Sera set down her cards just long enough to made a rude gesture with her fingers, providing a hint to the Inquisitor’s probable location and activities.

Glancing around the room Cassandra noticed Bull’s absence as well, though she wasn’t sure how she’d overlooked it before. “Yes, thank you, Sera,” she said flatly.

Above the excited noise of the tavern and courtyard, a few candles flickered in the Inquisitor’s quarters. It was silent here except for measured breathing and movement against silk sheets. Blindfolded and wrists loosely tied to the bedposts, Enarin lay in bed, naked and waiting.

He felt the mattress shift under the Iron Bull’s weight, then his voice was in Enarin’s ear, soft and clear. “A new year starts at dawn, but I’m going to make sure you enjoy what’s left of this one, kadan.”

A smile played on Enarin’s lips and he let out a slow breath, his body taut with anticipation. He moaned when Bull’s teeth raked against the lobe of his ear and began biting at the soft skin of his neck. Thankfully, dawn was still a long way off.


End file.
